warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery
Images related to Amy Farrah Fowler from The Big Bang Theory franchise. Screencaps The Big Bang Theory Sheldon and Amy meet.jpg|Sheldon first meets Amy First Date.png|Penny joins Sheldon and Amy on their first date Dinner.png|Penny drops in on Amy and the guys Homosexuality.jpg|Amy kisses Penny while on a date with Sheldon as Bernadette looks on First Kiss.png|Sheldon and Amy have their first kiss Playing Doctor.png|Amy plays doctor, Star-Trek-style, for Sheldon Lab Partners.png|Sheldon assists Amy in her lab To Disneyland.png|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette go to Disneyland for the weekend A Tiara.jpg|Amy is overjoyed that Sheldon got her a tiara Twister.jpg|Amy, Bernadette, and Penny playing Twister Wrestling and Kissing.png|After a wrestling match, Penny and Amy kiss Sheldon all over his face Retaliation.png|Furious with Bernadette for having her car towed, Amy swings her bag at her, accidentally hitting Penny in the face and breaking her nose Punishment.png|Sheldon spanks Amy for deceiving him by faking sickness, however, Amy appears to enjoy Sheldon touching her butt The Girls.jpg|The 3 female stars of The Big Bang Theory: Penny, Bernadette, and Amy. Game Night.png|After a ruined trip to Las Vegas, Penny, Amy, and Bernadette play Dungeons and Dragons with Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard A Playful Spanking.jpg|Having apologized to Howard and Bernadette, Sheldon playfully smacks Amy's butt while asking her to get them some beers Guilt.png|Having dinner with Leonard and Bernadette, Amy feels guilty about lying to Sheldon Snort.jpg|Disgusted by Leonard stating that he and Penny are honest with each other, Amy snorts Catholic Outfit.jpg|Amy dresses like a Catholic schoolgirl to make up for lying to Sheldon Spying.jpg|Amy and Sheldon listen in on Penny Second Thoughts.jpg|During their 5-year anniversary, Amy begins to question if Sheldon even thinks about her Outrage.png|Amy is outraged and infuriated when she sees Sheldon taunting her on a Fun-With-Flags video and decides to let him have it Confrontation.jpg|Amy confronts Sheldon for his offensive video, and she furiously demands that he get rid of the video Bernadette the Spy.jpg|A disguised Bernadette records Amy as she and Dave are having dinner Busted.png|After accidentally backing up into Dave's car, Penny, Bernadette, and Leonard are caught by Amy and Dave Reconciliation.jpg|Sheldon and Amy rekindle their love for each other Shock and Amazement.png|Amy is overwhelmed with excitement that Sheldon wants to have sex with her for her birthday Birthday Treat.jpg|Amy is eager for the present Sheldon has in store for her Post-Coitus.jpg|Sheldon and Amy have just had sex, and they both enjoyed it Relish.png|Delighted about having sex once, Amy relishes the thought of having sex being an annual birthday treat for her Tension.png|Amy doesn't get along too well with Sheldon's MeeMah Dual Hosts.jpg|Now that they're a couple again, Sheldon and Amy are dual hosts for Sheldon's talk show "Fun With Flags" Grown-ups.png|Bernadette tells Penny and Amy about her pregnancy Karaoke.png|Penny and Amy sing Justin Bieber's "Baby" to commemorate Bernadette's pregnancy Birthday Prep.jpg|Amy plans a special birthday event for Sheldon to repay him for giving her a delightful birthday Coercion.png|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette humorously coerce Raj to turn down Emily's invitation Hoarder.jpg|Sheldon reveals his secret store-house to Amy Bribing Stuart.png|Sheldon pays Stuart to go shopping with Amy in his place; displeased, Amy pays Stuart to give Sheldon a piece of her mind Cohabitation Experiment.png|With her apartment flooded, Amy decides to move in with Sheldon; Leonard and Penny suggest they try it as an experiment. Conflict Resolution.png|Sheldon and Amy resolve their issues and make living together more comfortable Hosts.jpg|Now that they're comfortable living together, Amy and Sheldon host a dinner party Cutie.jpg|Amy feels all fuzzy after Sheldon says she's cute Boop!.png|On the way to the hospital for Bernadette's baby, Sheldon touches Amy's nose, saying that instead of ruining her birthday, he'll just ruin 24 individual hours throughout the year. Holiday Trip.jpg|Sheldon and Amy visit Sheldon's mother in Texas for Christmas Consolation.png|Amy comforts Sheldon with a kiss Proposal.jpg|Sheldon follows Amy to Princeton to propose to her: Will Sheldon and Amy get married? Gratitude.jpg|Amy hugs Ramona in gratitude for her motivating Sheldon to propose Amy gets sick.jpg|Amy (as well as Sheldon) gets a nasty case of food poisoning during a birthday dinner for her, and finds herself throwing up Sheldon kissing Amy.png|Sheldon kisses Amy, although from this angle, it's unclear if he's kissing her on the nose, on the cheek, or on the lips Peck on the cheek.png|Stunned by her beautiful wedding dress, Sheldon kisses Amy on the cheek Newlyweds.jpg|At long last, Sheldon and Amy are finally a married couple. Big Bang.jpg Young Sheldon Development Promotional Images Miscellaneous Merchandise Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:The Big Bang Theory Galleries Category:Young Sheldon Galleries